Our Flame
by nerdylikesalotofstuff
Summary: When you found out that you were a demigod you felt relief. You thought that no secret was hidden from you. But when your group of demigod friends send you off to a camp you felt a pang of betrayal. But when a group of three demigods come back from their quest and you meet your old Nemesis you felt like committing suicide. Will this change after your first quest?


I stumbled as I tried to find shelter, this town was already bustling with people. They will soon find a homeless girl and send her off and I'll have to look for a home; again. I was never really good at surviving. My dad died trying to save me from our disastrous hike. His last words were what kept me living: _please find your mother_. While I was trying to remember any clues of what my mum could look like I bumped into a person. The girl had icy blue eyes, spiky black hair, a leather jacket, an electrifying aura and was that a tiara on her head? Even though she had a real mean look I saw kindness through those eyes.

'Sorry.' I said, though it was barely audible. But she still heard me.

'Don't worry, I'm always bumping into someone or something.' I just stared at her, I didn't know what to say. 'So... do you want to get cleaned?'

'M–me?' I asked surprised.

'Of, course. Who else?'

'Sorry, no home has taken me in.' she gestured me to walk with her so that means I'm going to get cleaned. For some reason, my weak legs could keep up with her swift speed.

'Why's that?'

'My dad died...' I whispered.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to. What's your name?'

'(y/n)'

'Can I just ask one more question?'

'Sure.'

'Who's your mum?'

That question hit me hard. For some reason I didn't want to disappoint her and said, 'My dad told me to look for her, that's why I'm out everywhere.'

'I see, sorry you won't having a normal bath. The girls in my high school are on a camp, a hike for three weeks. So you'll just have to shower in the lake nearby.' I just nodded and we walked in silence to her camp.

'What are you doing, Thalia?' I heard a big girl asked raucously at Thalia, seeing as that's her name when I was taking a shower in the lake, good thing it was an only girls camp, no boys. When I looked in the water my body was easy to see as the water was really clean, I blushed furiously and hid in the shadows of the trees surrounding a part of the lake. I'm pretty sure a huge group of girls who were chatting around the lake already saw me naked but they just acted kind and didn't talk about me. While I was hiding in the shadows I was eavesdropping on Thalia and the beefy girl's conversation.

'Don't worry Phoebe, I'll ask Lady Artemis.'

'You think, a random mortal will be one of us the moment you see them?'

'Like I said, she isn't any harm, she's nice. There is a chance too since she hasn't seen her mum ever.'

'Fine, but if this doesn't work when we eat tonight, let the wolves be happy with their dinner.' Phoebe stormed off and I heard Thalia sigh with worry. So, from what I know if I am one of them then I don't have to die by wolves who gobble me up... Wolves? Why would a school have wolves? I was getting really worried with what was happening. It took me a long time to notice how shrivelled up my fingers were from staying too long in the water so I went over to the towel that was hanging on a tree branch and quickly dried myself so the girls wouldn't need to see my nude body. I went over to Thalia and she told me to go to the red tent and dress up in there as she prepared my clothes. She also said in thirty minutes we would be having dinner.

Dinner came and I bet Phoebe told the other girls about her and Thalia's conversation. As they passed me some gave me a sorry–if–you'll–loose–your–life look. But I can't blame them, why did Thalia have to bring me to them? She knew if she told the others about me I would be risking my life, right? Living with them, I can't even imagine that. They sat around a campfire.

Great, I'm stuck in some great deep poop. Everyone seems to go in their group of friends and sit on logs. Who are my friends here, anyway? No one, that's right. I just stood in the shadows so they wouldn't see me but someone tapped on my shoulders and a chill ran down my spine.

'Watch'ya doin' here? Your suppose to hang out with the other girls, you don't enjoy s'mores?' I faced where the sound was and it was Thalia.

'It's just… no one is my friend here…'

'Are you kidding? So I just gave you our uniform and accepted you as one of us for nothing?' she said in a joking tone but there was a little hint of serious at how she spoke.

'You call wearing camo pants and jacket a school uniform? It is a uniform, for a boot camp.' she grinned and knew that I still had happiness with me.

'C'mon.' before I could explain that I'd rather hide in the shadows she pushed me towards the circle of laughing girls. She saw there was only one seat left and it was next to Phoebe. She went over there but sat at the small area of grass between the seats of the girls surrounding the campfire. I saw some of them looking at me, I guess some haven't seen me yet. Thalia was about to say something but a voice broke in.

'Thalia, report on what you have seen in the town.' A voice came from a teenager who was wearing silver everything you could say. Thalia stood up with her famous grin, she stood near the fire facing the opposite side of me. She started talking about her seeing in the town straight away.

'Thank you Lady Artemis. The people get out of their houses at around 8 am, we can start our hunt there at about 4 am.' she said. Their hunt? Don't tell me girls hunt in their camps, they don't right? She turned around in a circle and looked at everybody in the eye, like she expected everybody to know what she was talking about. When she went to me she soon realised I was still here and forgot to mention me. 'At 8:10 this morning I met someone, I think she can join our hunt. So I invited her over.' great, the time has started where I will meet my death, wolves meat. I looked at their Lady Artemis and I can see her eyes were boiling with fury.

She stood up and began to speak. 'Where is she located now?' Thalia happily pointed at me and every eye has seen me now. Then she boomed. 'I feel dumbfounded that no one stopped Thalia, even if she is your leader when I'm gone you should stop her from letting any normal mortal know what we do! And you!' she pointed at Thalia. 'What are you doing?'

'In the name of Zeus! Lady Artemis I swear she is the same as us.'

'Then we shall wait, if in 5 seconds no reaction, Phoebe will fetch the wolves.' five seconds past and nothing came. Artemis nodded at Phoebe and fetched the wolves. Everyone waited in silence as we were going to watch my death. Phoebe came with a pack of wolves, aggressive was the word to match those red eyes. 'Go get her.' Artemis said to the dogs and as I thought they would come to me, they headed for Thalia.

'No wait! Stop!' I screamed as I got to my legs. I had my eyes closed as I didn't want to see the horror of Thalia being chunks of meat. I was expecting some angry growling but instead I got some shocked gasp then followed by an ushered silence. I opened my eyes and everyone was looking at me, their eyes were huge with shock. I soon saw that the fire was green. That was a shock, but why look at me? There could be a chance if... No way, that would never happen, I looked down at my body and my hands were glowing with green fire. I shrieked and the fire stopped but the most weirdest thing happened after that. The moment I blinked when the fire was gone something took control of my body and I said in a robot tone: 'I am daughter of Hestia, goddess of the Hearth, Home and Family.' and before I could do anything, I blacked out.


End file.
